


Wrists

by Kolie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolie/pseuds/Kolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is obsessed with Castiel's wrists and tries to ignore it. He does pretty well, until Castiel smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrists

**Author's Note:**

> Brought on by the scene in 6.03 where Cas unbuttons and rolls up his sleeves before shoving his hands into the boy's chest, which lead to me thinking "what if Dean has a secret obsession with Castiel's wrists?" And then this was born.
> 
> Also, rushed ending is rushed, and I apologize for that. :\

Dean is fascinated by Castiel's wrists. It isn't something that he would _ever_ admit aloud to anyone, even Sam ( _especially_ Sam), but whenever he realizes that Castiel is going to have to do something with his hands, a small shiver that he's long since stopped trying to control races up Dean's spine. His heart beats faster when Castiel unbuttons the cuffs of his shirt, breaths growing shallow as Castiel begins to roll the sleeves up his arms. Inch by perfect inch of that flesh is revealed, and until his dying day Dean will deny the fact that his knees are fucking _shaking_ by the time Castiel is done.

There is something so delicate about the bones there, the only part of the angel's body that looks remotely fragile. It's something Dean thinks about a lot when he's alone, on the brink of sleep while Sam snores loudly in the other bed or in the shower with a hand around his cock. He thinks about wrapping his fingers around those wrists and squeezing, lifting them above the angel's head as they stumble back against a wall. He wants to hold them there while he fucks his tongue into Castiel's mouth, all of that pent up sexual tension that's been surrounding them for years releasing itself in the form of wanton moans and deep groans of _finally_.

He never acts upon his fantasies, however; choosing instead to keep them locked inside his mind with the rest of the things he will never talk about. There is a time and a place for revealing your lust (and maybe more, even though he refuses to think about it for too long because Dean is _not_ in love with an angel) fueled feelings for one of the most important people in your life, and Dean figures that stopping the Apocalypse definitely takes precedence over anything he might want to say about "feelings."

So he ignores it and turns up the radio, belting out the lyrics to "Don't Fear the Reaper" as loud as he possibly can. Sam groans in annoyance from the backseat and Castiel's lips quirk upwards in the barest hint of a smile when Dean sings in his direction. Dean nearly drives into oncoming traffic when he finds himself unable to look away.

After receiving a stern bitching from Sam, he makes sure to keep his eyes on the road. He holds a white knuckled grip on the wheel and the music is turned back down to a healthy decibel level that is far too quiet for Dean's overactive, Castiel obsessed mind.

First his wrists and now his smile… Dean groans and pretends he doesn't notice the questioning glance Castiel sends in his direction. Apparently this whole "ignoring the fact that you're in love with your best friend" thing is going to be harder than he thought.


End file.
